As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,441 injector type cutting torches have always had a major drawback, that being the tendency to have sustained burning on flashback which could in fact burn up the torch. The prior art has utilized diffusers, frusto conical nose sections, spiral inserts and other mixers and orifices in order to avoid flashback.
The present invention is directed to an improvement for use in a cutting torch which provides a simple but effective way for reducing flashback and eliminates sustained burning caused by the flashbacks.